Sleeping
Sleeping is an in-game state that most Mobs can enter. Most animals (such as Beefalo) sleep during night, while monsters (such as Spiders) sleep during day. Different Mobs have different sleep routines, and not all Mobs go to sleep by themselves. Mobs with a home (like Spiders or Pigs) will attempt to return home when they need to go to sleep. If left homeless, they will fall asleep on the spot at the time they usually sleep. The player can put Mobs to sleep by using a Pan Flute or Sleep Dart, or by eating a Mandrake. The Life Giving Amulet also has the benefit of automatically knocking out nearby mobs upon resurrection. Sleeping Mobs can be pushed around. sleeping on a Straw Roll.]] Player sleeping is slightly different from the rest of the mobs, as in-game time is simply advanced while the player sleeps. The player can use a Straw Roll, Fur Roll, or Tent to skip the night, use a Siesta Lean-to to skip the day, or cook or eat a Mandrake to get knocked out. The player can also be knocked out until the next day if any Mob nearby eats a Mandrake. Wickerbottom is the only character which is unable to sleep due to her insomnia. She still gets knocked out by cooking or eating a Mandrake, or being near a yawning Bearger. Sleeping mobs The following Mobs can be put to sleep: * Ancient Guardian * Baby Beefalo * Batilisk * Bearger * Bee * Beefalo * Blue Hound * Bunnyman * Cave Spider * Chester * Clockwork Bishop * Clockwork Knight * Clockwork Rook * Crow * Dangling Depth Dweller * Deerclops * Dragonfly * Frog * Guardian Pig * Glommer * Gobbler * Hound * Killer Bee * Koalefant * Krampus * MacTusk * Merm * Moose/Goose * Mosquito * Pengull * Pig * Platapine * Rabbit * Red Hound * Redbird * Rock Lobster * Slurper * Snowbird * Smallbird * Smallish Tallbird * Spider * Spider Queen * Spider Warrior * Spitter * Splumonkey * Tallbird * Treeguard * WeeTusk * Blue Whale * Normal, Blue and Yellow Crocodog * Bottlenose Ballphin * Crabbit Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, the player can also use a Siesta Lean-to to skip to Dusk. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, sleeping doesn't skip time and instead makes the character immune to Charlie's attacks and gradually restores Health and Sanity while lowering Hunger over time. Sleeping can also be interrupted at will by doing any action or involuntarily by starving. The Bearger will also yawn when awaken from sleep, putting all nearby mobs and players to sleep. Grogginess Grogginess is an invisible variable associated to each player. When Grogginess goes over 3 the player is put to sleep until their Grogginess goes below 3 or if they receive damage. Some effects also apply a minimum amount of sleep time. When the player is awake with positive Grogginess, they are slowed down by 40% to 60% depending on their current Grogginess. Grogginess decays naturally by 0.3 each seconds. The following is a list of all known Grogginess sources. Gallery Pan Flute in action.png|Wilson putting Pigs to sleep with a Pan Flute. Koalephantsleeping.png|Koalefant sleeping. Snowbirdsleeping.png|Snowbird sleeping at night. sleep.png|Two Spider Queens sleeping at night. fr:Sommeil pl:Sen Category:Gameplay